


One or the Other

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/F, Female Characters, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, breaking up, damn no comfort tho, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Mizuki have a chat that determines their futures. (One chapter as females and another as males.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One or the Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dryjuiceofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dryjuiceofficial).



"So..." Mizuki began as she nervously sat on the edge of Koujaku's bed. They had been awkwardly sitting there without much interaction for quite some time now. It was getting more and more uncomfortable as the time rolled on. 

"So.... Mizuki," Koujaku began and scratched at her cheek. She was equally as awkward as Mizuki was. She had called Mizuki to come over so they could have a chat. 

Mizuki and Koujaku had been dating for close to a full year. They had fun dates, slept together, and did almost everything together. Then, Aoba came around again. He grew closer and closer to them until he had become part of their group. Recently, he was all Koujaku would ever talk about too. 

"Are you going to tell me why it was so important for me to come over yet? Or am I still waiting in suspense?" The Rib leader attempted to make light humor to bring up the dark mood in the room. Unfortunately, it didn't work at all. 

"Er... No. I'll tell you. It's... I- Mizuki." The raven reached out to grip onto Mizuki's gloved hand and clenched it tightly. Her eyes were filled with sadness and worry. It was obvious what was going to come next. 

Before she could finish what she was going to say, the redhead leaned forward and kissed her hard. Their tongues locked together and fought for dominance. Every time Koujaku attempted to pull away, Mizuki would push forward even more and try to keep it going. She could feel their saliva mixing and dripping out of the sides of their mouthes. Finally tired of it all, Koujaku grabbed onto both of her shoulders and pulled her off of her lips. 

"M-Mizuki! No- I need to tell you that-" 

"Please. Koujaku, I know what you're going to say. Please don't say it...." She clenched her girlfriend's hand tightly and bit down on her bottom lip to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She attempted to smile, but in the end it turned into an ugly one filled with sadness. "I...I really don't want to hear it so... Please, can you- Can you love me once more tonight? Can we pretend it's the same just once more before...?" 

With her heart breaking at every word her friend spoke, she nodded and kissed her tear drop tattoo once more. It use to be Koujaku's favorite target to kiss. 

"Yeah... We can do it once more. Okay, Mizuki? I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be. We saw this coming- Or at least, I saw it." 

"When?" 

"Koujaku... Let's just end this." 

Mizuki reluctantly let go of the other's hand and removed her jacket and began to undo her belt. As her fingers fumbled around with the buttons, she felt a hair of hands wrap around her. They slid under her shirt and slowly peeled the article of clothing off of her and lazily tossed it to the side with her jacket. 

The elder undid part of her binding and let the bandages fall loosely off of her first before she unclasped Mizuki's bra. Then, she pressed her chest up against Mizuki's tan back and groped her chest from behind. Her hands cupped both of her medium sized breats and squeezed them tightly as she kissed the back of her neck. Mizuki had short hair, so kissing her neck was a simple task to do. Koujaku suckled against the back of her neck with slight force before sinking her teeth into it. Until the small patch of skin turned purple with a bruise, she wouldn't release. 

The younger moaned softly and watched the hands that were caressing her with such gentleness. This was a part of Koujaku that she never really cared for. Koujaku was gentle. Too gentle. She acted like every time they had sex, that she was going to touch a delicate tea cup instead of an actual person. The closet thing to rough she ever did was when she slipped a bit and really dug into Mizuki. Ever since then, it's always been too soft. The pair of hands began to rub her chest together in small, circular motions that felt good. She could feel Koujaku pressing against her back, the slightly ticklish tongue against her neck, and the hot breath growing dangerously close to her ear. 

"M-Mmm..." Mizuki hummed with pleasure as her nipples were pinched teasingly and rubbed with an index finger and thumb. They were rolled and tugged lightly until they were fully perked and alert. Her face darkened at least three shades of red whilst she arched her back into the touches. 

The kisses traveled downward slowly from the back of Mizuki's neck, to in between her shoulder blades, to the small of her back, then stopping near her waist. The hairdresser pulled down the black slacks to her ankles and moved them out of the way. Then, she continued to kiss. Each kiss was thought out and loving. She kissed her down to the edge of her cute panties and smiled a little. 

"Can you get down onto your hands and knees, Mizuki?" 

"Y-Yeah..." Mizuki did as she was asked and glanced back with embarrassment. 

This was the part that Koujaku was the best at. It always made her extremely embarrassed yet pleasured at the same time. It was almost a sort of win-lose situation. Either way, she pressed her chest onto the cool sheets and spread her legs open for better access. The chewing on her lip had become worse and worse as she anticipated the delightful feeling too. 

"Ah-!" 

Koujaku kissed against the smaller's clothed entrance and suckles against the growing wet spot apparent through the thin clothing. Her tongue slid up and down the area carefully while she playfully snapped the elastic of the panties. 

Mizuki gasped with slight surprise at the feeling of the snap, but forgot about it soon after she felt her undergarments slid down around her thighs. Then, a pair of fingers exposed her open for the naughty tongue to start licking against her with force. The soft muscle slid up and down without a care in the world. It reminded her of a small child licking icecream if anything- But either way, she was moaning and squirming around greatly. She whined in pleasure and shifted her hips back against the warmth. 

The taller immersed herself into the wet heat with her tongue to lap up the natural juices dripping. She spread her apart enough just so her tongue could worm it's way inside. She moved her tongue in and out of the moist cavern and fucked her with it. Shifting her fingers so that only one hand could hold her apart, she used her free hand to massage around Mizuki's pink clitoris. She pressed against it as she rubbed it in a way that made Mizuki tighten around her tongue. The liquid tasted sort of salty and bitter yet sweet all at once. She had always loved the taste of both Mizuki's skin and insides. They were delicious, but over time they had dulled in excitement and taste. She craved for something different. 

 

Thrown into complete desperation, Mizuki let out a broken sob and rolled her hips against the other's tongue. This felt amazing and all, but she wanted something deeper inside. 

"Hn... H-Hah... Koujaku... Koujaku- Please..."

Removing her tongue, she responded, "Please what?" 

"Please- P-put it in... Touch me..."

"As you wish, Mizuki."

She dragged her graceful fingers against the cute pair of lips that were dying to be opened again. Her fingers were coated in both her saliva and Mizuki's lubrication. Easily, she slid a single digit deeply into the younger and shoved it deep inside then out again. The finger pressed around her walls and drummed up against a few of her favorite spots. They had sex often, and she memorized (for the most part) of what places made her girlfriend moan the most. Though... She could forget now. This was the last time after all. Her own undergarments began to feel uncomfortable as she leaked onto them too. 

"More... Please- More..." Mizuki moaned with her sweet voice as she rocked her hips back onto her fingers. 

A second finger entered her and stretched her out even further. She shoved both of her fingers deeply into the rib leader's sex and left no space untouched. Not too much longer, she forced another finger inside and fucked her gently. The way the walls were clenching around her felt lovely and she felt her heart speed up. She too began to moan in sync with her soon to be ex as she shoved her fingers in and out quickly. 

Mizuki clenched onto the silk sheets almost for dear life as she let loose. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she took in all three fingers easily. The warmth of her body made it feel like it was on fire, and she wasn't sure how much more she could handle. Her breathing was rapid and uneven as her chest fell and rose sloppily. She continued to bite down on her lips and lick them out of habit as she stretched herself wide open. 

"Y-Yes- Koujaku- I'm going to-" 

"No you're not." Koujaku mused as she surprisingly slid her fingers out. 

"W-wha..." 

The pleasure was cut short and Mizuki thought she was going to cry. There were already tears in her eyes and she assumed that this was over already. Did Koujaku want her to go home? Or maybe... 

"You can lay on your back now, Mizuki." Koujaku cooed as she peeled herself away to also undress. She removed whatever was left of the bandages and stripped off her kimono and shorts underneath it. Then, her panties were down around her ankles and tossed next to the other pile of clothing forming at the edge of the bed. 

Once finished removing the articles of clothing, she crawled closer to her ex and spread open her legs. Koujaku straddled Mizuki and held onto the sheets behind her for support. 

"I'm going to start moving now, okay Mizuki?" She whispered into her ear.

"Mmhm... Please..." Mizuki whimpered back with a staggered breath. 

Koujaku lowered her hips and pressed her sex against the tan skinned female's and gently rubbed them together. She let out a shaky sigh and continued to rut their hips together. She could feel her clitoris pressing against Mizuki's and pressed closer. Her head was in her crook of the younger's neck  where she could leave more love bites just like before. Her body tingled with pleasure as she steadily kept the pace up. 

"Mizuki- It... It feels good- Ah... Oh-" Her voice worked against her and finally entered through the air without a care in the world. Her brows knitted together and both of her crimson orbs closed. 

"W-wait.. Koujaku-!" 

The speed picked up quite a bit. Their clits brushed up against each other and force was applied to make it feel even better. They were dripping wet by this point. It felt amazing. Their pink flesh kissed against each other. 

"Nng- Koujaku! Wait!" 

The friction was becoming too much against her sensitive spot. She wrapped her arms around Koujaku's body and cried out with pleasure. Her toes curled, her mouth went wide, and she came hard with small squirts of her juices staining the both of them. 

"O-Oh.... Mizuki..." The raven finally realized while she wanted her to stop, but instead shifted their bodies once more. 

"Hh-Hah... Koujaku- W-what are you doing now?" Still in sort of a daze, Mizuki questioned her actions yet again. This time, Koujaku was sort of sitting down on the bed with one leg thrown over one of Mizukis, and her leg was thrown over Koujaku's. Then she realized what was going to happen quickly. 

Koujaku roughly began to press their womanhoods together for a deep kiss and moved her hips up and down while clenching onto her leg. She moaned deeply and caressed them against each other. She was drowning slowly into the never ending abyss of pleasure until she was just there enough to become vocal. She mewled, keened, panted and gave short, quick broken sounds to fill the air will everything else. 

Mizuki on the other hand was already finished, but was becoming aroused all over again. She mimicked the elder's actions and bounced her hips up against hers too until it was a full on contact. There were embarrassing sounds coming from the action and herself too. She was moaning just like Koujaku was and praising her softly. 

"Yes- Yes... Oh- Koujaku- I'm going to- Again-!" 

"Mm- Harder- Please do it harder.... Ugh-! I love you so much... It feels so good- Aoba!" 

_Aoba._

**_Aoba._ **

The tan female stopped moving for the most part and teared up a little. She held it in the best she could, but she couldn't help but cry a little. That name reminded her that this was the last time they would he able to touch each other like this. She would no longer be able to tell her how much she loved her, they wouldn't have dates anymore, they wouldn't touch each other, and the worst part... She would have to carry on with these terrible feelings of undying love for Koujaku until the end. There was no way she could fall in love with anyone else. She only had eyes for Koujaku, but Koujaku only had eyes for Aoba. 

Pulled out of her thoughts, she felt the familiar heat rise up again. This time, it seemed that Koujaku was too. There was sweat dripping down their bodies and the room was overheated already, but here they were. They were still having sex and it was coming to an end too quickly for her liking. 

"A-Aoba!" Koujaku moaned loudly and came against Mizuki who had lost most of her sexual arousal. 

Their sweet juices mixed and she rubbed against her a few more times as she shivered. Koujaku removed herself from their position and rested on top Mizuki with her head against her chest. She breathed heavily and panted hard. 

Mizuki brushed some of her messy, sweaty hair out of her face and planted small kisses on her forehead. 

"I love you, Koujaku. I love you so much.... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"... Please, rest now... Mizuki. It's not worth it." She didn't seem to realize she had said Aoba's name. Of course she wouldn't. He was all she thought about. 

"Yeah..." 

Mizuki cried hot tears of sadness the entire night with the person she loved most resting against her naked body. The scent of their love making was still lingering in the room, and a slight salty smell mixed.  

When morning came, Mizuki would be all alone all over again. 

 


End file.
